


Chained

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Bingo Bonanza [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roman, Bingo Fill, F/M, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Roman AU, Slavery, bad Roman names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Brockus Rumilius has been betrayed by those closest to him, ending up on the auction block of Rome's slave trade





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for stars--thunderbird who gave me this prompt:
> 
> Can I get the ““You work for me. You are my slave.”” For Brock and Darcy. Whatever context you want. You’re wonderful and I’m sure it’ll be amazeballs.
> 
> I mixed up the prompt a little bit 😊 and took liberties, and also I went for #badromannames 😁, minimum research, minimal editing, we go up in flames like the Roman Empire!
> 
> Also, if you squint, this could very possibly fit into [this ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061627) 'verse too, even though that's Wintershock and this is Taserbones… (I spent ~2 hours yesterday evening trying to work out if I could make it fit that 'verse… what do you think??)
> 
> Also, also! My first bingo fill for Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019!

* * *

Unlike the other men in the slave pens, Brockus didn’t bother fighting or struggling when the guards came for him. There was no point. He was wearing nothing but chains, there was nowhere to go, and the guards were just as likely to run him through with their swords as they were to restrain him.

No, in spite of his burning desire to escape and wreak revenge on the traitors that had put him here, Brockus had a plan. His plan was to wait.

It was almost a relief to leave the hot stink of the overcrowded pen. Even with the unrelenting sun beating down on him as the guards prodded him onto the auction block, it was better to be up here than down there. 

He hid a grin as the auctioneer struggled to present him as a valuable, hard-working option - he certainly didn’t look it anymore, with his face and body all scarred and mutilated. How many of the potential bidders looked at him and saw nothing but a liability who wouldn’t be able to pull his weight?

The bidding was over almost as soon as it started. No one wanted an apparently crippled former soldier as a slave. Well, almost no one.

A guard yanked on his chains, dragging him from the block and towards the dealers office where the sale would be finalised and he would learn his fate.

A pair of helmeted soldiers stood guard outside the office, and four more were inside. Two heavily cloaked nobles were in the room - one was talking to the dealer and Brockus heard the clink of metal as coins changed hands. The other sat silently on a chair. The guard unlocked and removed his chains before leaving.

The first noble spoke in low tones to one of the guards, who nodded a respectful bow before leaving, then his new owner turned towards him, lowering the hood of her cloak as she did so.

A surge of angry surprise rose in him as he recognised the Lady Darcinia, the architect of his current predicament.

He darted a glance at the other person but they remained where they were, face shrouded in the shadows of their hood. Hiding his surprise, Brockus schooled his expression into one of confident arrogance, raking his eyes up and down her body as if she were the naked one, not him.

“Wife,” he said, grinning lecherously.

“Husband,” she replied coolly.

“I didn't realise you'd be so eager to have me back. I thought you would have been glad to be rid of me.”

She stepped towards him and two of the remaining guards drew closer as well. He ignored them, all his attention on the treacherous woman in front of him.

"A lot has happened since you… disappeared. Did you hear we have a new Emperor?" She smiled at him, strong and confident even though he was almost near enough to snap her neck before her guards could stop him. “He offered me anything I wanted as compensation for all I have suffered. How could I resist an opportunity such as this one? To have  _ you _ at  _ my _ mercy? How the tables have turned.”

She’d come closer while she was talking, her perfume filling his nostrils and all he could think of was her - laid out on their bed, as naked for him then as he was for her now. He held himself in check. This was not the time.

“You should have been more careful, my love," she continued. "Word of your plans reached the wrong ears and I was forced to act.”

“You think I didn’t know it was you?” he replied, her words reminding him of her faithlessness. He wondered if it would be worth the slow death he would inevitably receive if he succumbed to temptation.

She shrugged but didn't shift her eyes from his, looking at him with a strong, steady gaze. A gaze he'd only ever before received in private. 

“It was an opportunity too good to miss. I'm sure you would have done the same had I been in your position. And now, here we are.” She smiled, rising up on her toes and leaning in to whisper familiar words in his ear. “You’re my slave now, Husband and y ou will do what  I say.”

The ghost of a kiss brushed over his cheek as she echoed words spoken the night they finally admitted their love for each other… or was it his imagination?

He forced his muscles to relax and quickly ran his mind back over everything she’d said. He was slowly realising this wasn't the situation he thought it was. Something else was at play. Turning his head to meet her gaze he smiled at her. 

“You play a dangerous game, Wife.”

“I know," she agreed, lowering her gaze in acknowledgement, "but I had an excellent teacher.”

She stepped back.

"Take him away," she ordered. "You know what to do."

He cast one final glance over his shoulder as the guards took him away to see the other figure rising from their seat. A lock of red hair slipped from the hood of their cloak and a ripple of shock rolled down his spine.

There was only one person in all of Rome with hair that colour.

What had his wife gotten them into?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, stopping here cos I don't need another long wip but I've already got headcanons galore…
> 
> * Darcinia is Alexander Caesar's niece  
* Brockus asked for her as a reward for loyal service  
* But he really wanted to protect her  
* She pulled a knife on him on their wedding night  
* They've been married about 5 years  
* And are actually quite happy together now  
* But they pretend otherwise in public because Reasons  
* But at first he really does think she's betrayed him  
* When he's gonna find out very soon she actually saved his life  
* I have a version of this where Brockus' rescuer was actually Lady Titania (Natasha). She's married to Bucky (who doesn't have a BadRoman!Name yet but maybe Buchanius? Jamius Bucca Barnius? ) and they're both with the new emperor (Steverus?? Stevanius?)  
* She was going to give him to Darcinia as a gift  
* Darcinia was well aware of her husband's loyalty to Alexander  
* but dobbed him in to Titania when she somehow discovered he was trying to bring him down  
* Because Alexander Caesar wasn't as bad as Caligula or one of those other mad emperors but he was pretty bad  
* And Darcinia knew he'd discovered Brockus' double dealings  
* Brockus has all the Crossbones burns and scars  
* I'm not sure how he got them though  
* in the 'I've Been Waiting (For This Moment) All My Life' 'verse Brock was one of Bucky's brothers. (It just didn't make it into the fic.) Pierce was the pharaoh.


End file.
